The present invention is directed to a novel method and compound for providing heat sink material to electronic assemblies. Electronic assemblies generate a large amount of heat during operation. In order for the electronics to operate properly and reliably for extended periods of time, the heat generated during operation must be efficiently and reliably removed. With the advent of micro-electronic assemblies, the difficulties associated with the efficient and reliable removal of heat are magnified.
Generally as is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, electronic assemblies are fabricated with certain components attached to a printed circuit board. The heat generated by the components must be transferred in some manner from the component to a heat sink. If electronic components are attached directly to the printed circuit board or to another solid heat sink device such as fins, there will be voids between the components and the other solid material due to the irregular nature of the solid to solid contact. Since air is a poor conductor of heat, these voids must be filled with thermally conductive material so that the heat generated by the electronic components can be effectively removed from the assembly. There are a variety of materials and techniques that have been used in order to fill these voids with thermally conductive materials such as thermal grease, wax or paraffin materials.
Although thermal grease is an excellent conductor of heat, there are many problems with the application of thermal grease. Thermal grease is messy, time consuming to apply, and moist to the touch. In addition, during operation of the electronics when heat is being generated, the thermal grease will migrate away from the area of application. It should also be noted that the use of other heat conducting materials such as wax or paraffin also present the same problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink compound containing thermal grease that takes advantage of the high thermal conductivity of the grease but that does not suffer from the disadvantages of prior thermal greases set forth above. A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermal-grease mixture that is dry to the touch and naturally tacky and may be formed into various shapes such as sheets, blocks etc. to facilitate its application as a heat sink material for electronic components.
The present invention is directed to a method for providing a thermal interface material to electronic component assemblies comprising the following steps: providing a heat generating electronic component with a first mounting surface; providing a second mounting surface on a heat dissipating component upon which the first mounting surface of the heat generating electronic component is to be mounted; and disposing dry thermal grease to effectuate heat transfer between the heat generating electronic component and the heat dissipating component between the first mounting surface and the second mounting surface.